


Of Lions and Dragons

by TeelLilies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (though that's not far from cannon), Assassin!Hanzo, Fluff, King!Reinhardt, M/M, Medieval au basically, Some angst, blood mentions, some violence is probable, there's not much to tag, this is probably going to be a slow burn thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: When a king has an assassin brought in as an ally, a power move turns into much more





	Of Lions and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's still REEALLY bad at summaries, hint it's me
> 
> Anyways I've been meaning to write this for a while now and I plan on making this a multi-chapter thing, though it may not be as long as some of my other things. There just needs to be more Reinzo content in the world and if I have to singlehandedly write a lot of it then so be it.
> 
> This chapter is kind of just a bit of a prologue, I'll get more into interactions next chapter I swear.

An assassin with no job wasn’t a particularly threatening person. 

Hanzo Shimada knew that better than anyone, being an assassin himself. When he wasn’t on a job, nobody died by his hands. But apparently, some decided that he was still a danger to a kingdom when nobody was paying him to take out some important noble. Or even a monarch sometimes. He’d shed a lot of blood in his time. However, not without discrimination. He didn’t take jobs that didn’t apply to his own morals, and it had nearly cost him his life several times over.

And even if the ruler of the kingdom he’d crossed into was a model for every kingdom around, some still thought he was a danger. Which was of course absurd, but it lead to his capture. Hanzo was simply traveling, he meant no harm to anyone. Hell if he had been looking for a job around the kingdom it would have been in favor of the ruler. But there was no reasoning with the men that had caught him on the road without pretense. 

He’d been bound, and slung unceremoniously over the back of a horse. It wasn’t a pleasant ride, as his captors had bound him tightly enough that the rope dug into his wrists. It left his skin raw, and a few days in, the ropes began to stain with blood. Discomfort was no way to even begin to describe Hanzo’s trip. But eventually, they reached a castle. 

Anyone sane would know it was the kingdom’s center, thanks to the massive city that had swollen up around the castle like a lake pooling around an aquifer. Hanzo didn’t get to see much of it though, mostly cobblestones as he watched the horse’s legs work to carry him and his captor. 

When he was finally pulled down from the horse that day, they had actually come right up to the castle. He was left to wonder if the ruler had ordered him caught and returned to be killed. Perhaps that was it, but it didn’t keep him from thrashing when one of the men that had caught him attempted to get him somewhat to his feet. When the ropes around his ankles were cut, Hanzo was quick to kick out and catch one of the men across the face with a well placed heel. The assassin gave a satisfied huff as he felt the man’s nose give and saw him start bleeding profusely. He had broken it, good. 

The satisfaction didn’t last long however, before Hanzo was shoved to his feet and pushed roughly into the castle. If he hadn’t had his arms roughly wedged up into a painful position he would have hit the other man as well. But instead he felt like one of his arms would be ripped out of its socket if he moved the wrong way. So instead of fighting he fell silent, dropping his head a bit as he grit his teeth in frustration. How he’d allowed himself to be captured by untrained people that seemed to be civilians was beyond him. Though he would bet it on numbers. 

Hanzo kept his head down even as they stepped into a massive, open room. The space felt huge, and one glance upwards revealed soaring ceilings and exposed wooden beams crowning a magnificent throne room. The place was a work of art. Quite literally, as there was a huge mural behind what appeared to be a throne at the end of the room. 

The mural didn’t earn any of his attention for the moment though, instead the man in the throne had his gaze the second he caught sight of the man. He could only guess he was being faced with the man many people referred to as ‘The Lion’. His presence alone was regal, and Hanzo watched the man straighten in his seat, a scowl furrowing otherwise handsome features as he was shoved closer to the throne. And much to his distaste, his knees. Hanzo gave a grunt and a wince as his knees hit the hard stone floor, unable to catch himself thanks to his hands being bound behind his back.

He nearly toppled forward right into the monarch’s feet, managing to shift his weight back onto his toes to avoid an incident that would serve to further humiliate him. 

“This is the man you spoke about?” The low rumble came from the king, and had Hanzo ducking his head again. He may have been a defiant man, but he knew his place when it came to royalty. And for the moment he was simply going to have to settle for fuming in silence and wishing he had some way to get his hair up out of his face again. 

There was a flurry of responses to the kings question though, and Hanzo rolled his eyes as he shifted a bit. The assassin had to stifle a grimace as he felt blood drip onto the back of his leg from his battered wrists. He didn’t doubt the disgraceful treatment would leave scars. Although he hadn’t seen the actual state of the skin since he had been tied. 

Hanzo was torn from lingering on the pain pulsing from the raw wounds when the king spoke up once more. Even in the quiet of the hall, and without raising his voice, the man’s tone was powerful. It commanded respect without question, and Hanzo found himself glancing up at the man curiously as the king rose from his throne. 

His height hadn’t dawned on Hanzo until realized he was about level with the other man’s thigh when he was on his knees. It had him recoiling a bit, not daring to crane his neck to look up at the monarch’s face from his spot on the floor. 

“Why on earth is he tied? My instructions were to bring him to the castle, not take him prisoner.” There was an evident note of distaste in the voice of the king. It had Hanzo chancing a look up at him again, only to see a scowl tossed at his captors by the large monarch. 

Another flurry of responses and apologies came then. Hanzo didn’t bother listening. He was distracted yet again by something else. That time it was the draft sliding across the stone of the floor to curl up around him. It slipped under torn fabric to brush at his skin, making him shudder as he made an attempt at listening to what the king had to say. If he had respected the other man any less by reputation alone, he likely would have spoken up already. But from what he had heard, The Lion was a great monarch, a man who stood for his people and had become known for being stubborn, but intensely fair. Hanzo could respect that if anything, and figured that speaking up to insult his captors wasn’t the best way to earn the king’s favor. 

“He’s dangerous Sire, we feared that if we didn’t bind him, he would slaughter us in our sleep the moment we turned our backs.” Now that Hanzo could probably agree with. If he had been able to, he likely would have taught the men a lesson about taking on a trained killer for what seemed like no apparent reason. But he kept silent for a bit longer. Despite his youth, Hanzo had grown used to staying quiet and listening. It often offered him more information than when he spoke up. 

“You could not take watches?” The king’s comment, and obvious annoyance nearly earned a snort out of Hanzo. Clearly the monarch wasn’t pleased with how his capture had been handled. Though it made Hanzo wonder why the king had requested him at all, and why knights hadn’t been sent to retrieve him in a more polite manner. Hanzo had no real goal in the kingdom, and had he been approached by a knight to be told he was wanted by the king, he likely wouldn’t have protested to riding back to the castle with them. But instead he had been jumped with no warning. 

Hanzo was startled by feeling a large hand against his arm though, and his head snapped around so he could look over his shoulder. He was greeted with the sight of the king taking a knee and pulling a knife from his belt. The sight of the wicked-looking knife made Hanzo tense up visibly. He had been in many situations where he’d had knives to his back, but not after days of being tossed over the back of a horse and still bound. 

He was about to struggle when the blade slipped between his wrists, and in one quick motion, the bindings dropped from him, leaving his hands free. Hanzo was shocked that the king could trust him enough to unbind him without question. It had Hanzo speechless for a moment as he watched the king rise to his feet again. For the moment the monarch’s attention was on him, and Hanzo felt a bit as if he was frozen, he hadn’t expected the king to pay him much mind at all, figuring that he was simply something to be ‘cleaned up’ to keep the reputation of the kingdom clean and the nobles safe. But the king’s eyes lingered on him briefly, forcing Hanzo to drop his gaze as he moved his hands, wincing as his shoulders popped painfully and he rested his hands in his lap. 

“I wanted you to bring him back to the castle as a guest, not as a prisoner. I won’t be sending you after potential allies again, you may go.” The tone was cool, even, but the statement gave Hanzo some insight as to why he had been brought to the castle. A potential ally then. Usually nobles saw him only as a tool to be used to eliminate those that stood to oppose them. 

As the footsteps retreated, Hanzo turned his eyes to bloodied wrists. He would have to wrap them soon, lest he risk infection. The raw skin only wrapped around the back of his wrist though, thankfully his captors hadn’t strung rope between his hands. Cold air washing over them didn’t help either, causing Hanzo to shudder slightly and draw into himself a bit more. 

“I must offer you an apology, when I heard wind of you being in the kingdom, I wished to bring you in to speak with you.” Hanzo blinked a bit when the king addressed him, with an apology no less. It had Hanzo faltering yet again, shocked by the fact that the king saw enough wrong with what had happened to apologize. Usually Hanzo would have had a tart comment ready, but bit his tongue for the moment though. 

“You weren’t meant to be harmed.” Hanzo glanced up at the king through the hair in his face again, a scowl of confusion crossing his face as he saw the man reach up to unclasp the cloak that fell around broad shoulders. 

“Perhaps knights would have been a better choice for retrieving a ‘potential ally’, as you said.” Hanzo couldn’t bite back the bitter tone in his voice as he turned his eyes down again. He regretted the harsh statement a bit, but not enough to apologize. 

“That would have been a better idea, I will admit.” Hanzo was surprised when he felt heavy fabric settle over his shoulders. The king had moved to drape the massive cloak over Hanzo. The assassin paused before glancing up at the king with a questioning look. The monarch hadn’t stopped surprising him yet. And it set Hanzo on edge, was the other man trying to ease his mind to make him easier to influence or something? 

“You seemed cold, and your clothes are… shredded.” The king gestured to what had once been a beautifully crafted garment that hung in tatters off Hanzo’s frame. It was a kind gesture, and it had Hanzo softening slightly. 

“Here, there is no need for you to remain on the floor.” Hanzo glanced up to the other man again to see Reinhardt offering him a hand up. Hanzo hesitated before lifting one hand to grip the cloak around his shoulders, the other moving so he could accept the hand tentatively. Even if he knew the other man’s reputation, he could never be sure. 

He was glad to be back on his feet though, brushing himself off a bit once his hand was free once more. 

“We should get you taken care of then. Although, I do have a proposition for you.” The comment had Hanzo raising an eyebrow as he glanced up at the king, what on earth could The Lion, a man known for settling disputes peacefully, want out of him?

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty that's all for now folks, I hope you at least enjoyed that a little bit haha. If you enjoyed feel free to toss a comment or something my way, I love to hear from you guys after all!


End file.
